Fading Light
by Katia-chan
Summary: Ryou has a sister who has a psychopathic yami. When Yami begins to love her, are they all safe? discontinued
1. Prologue

A/N: Well, here's my first attempt at a longish fic. Hope you all like it and will read to the end! So, here's the prologue, might be a little confusing   
  
Bakura: A little?   
  
Shut up! My story! Mine! Well, here it is  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, if i did, do you think I'd be sitting here posting this on a web site? I'd be making this into a show! *in little voice* here's the story...um...yah  
Fading Light  
  
Prolog  
  
The tall girl dashed down the path, her white hair streaming behind her. She had to get away, had to run, before... her heart pounded against her ribs as she ran. The energy of keeping it in burned away all of her strength. With a few more feet she knew she'd collapse. She heard the men behind her as she stopped to catch her breath.   
  
"She went this way!" one of them shouted. Thankfully he pointed in the wrong direction. Unfortunately one of the other men corrected him.  
  
"There she is!" he pointed right at her and she was off again, running into the forest, it tugged at her, trying to get out.   
  
"No," she hissed to herself as she ran "Not again, that can't happen again." she stopped, the men gave chase for a little while before she used her knowledge of the woods to sneak behind them. The feeling of being a hunted animal stayed with her as she crouched behind an unfamiliar bush. She could feel it pulling but she scrunched up. "Stay right there," she whispered to herself.  
  
A long time later she was satisfied that the men were gone. She stood up and ran in a random direction. The force pulled stronger in her chest and she ran harder. Then she spotted a small house on the street with its backyard next to the woods. It would make a good hiding place for the time being, she was far enough away from the village where Taki's body lay. She ran across the yard when she felt a strong pull, then a voice from in her head whispered.   
  
"I'm coming out."   
  
"No!"   
  
"You're to weak to stop me."  
  
"No!" she knew she was lying, but it was too late to care. She stumbled up the steps and began to pound desperately on the door. A light clicked on, the door opened and she fell right into one of the few people who could help her. Bakura  
  
A/N: It's sort of long for a prolog but here it s anyway, I hope you enjoy and think it's pretty good. Please review and tell me if it's a good start   
  
Ttfn   
  
Katia 


	2. Morning Surprise

A/n: Well, chappy 1 is up! It's quite an accomplishment, when you have an incredibly slow author like me. First, I have to thank the person who's editing this for me...thanks Sozuki! *Hugs Sozuki* Well, read, review and...I forgot the other r so, here's the story!  
  
Morning surprise   
  
Ryou opened his eyes. Something had woken him up and he couldn't figure out what, then he heard the pounding on the door.  
  
"Yami?" he heard a pillow being thrown  
  
"It's 2 o'clock in the morning! If this isn't good I'm going to kill you."  
  
"Do you hear that banging?"  
  
"You'd have to be dead not to hear that."  
  
"Could you see what it is?"  
  
"Why don't you do it?"   
  
"Because, I'm a growing boy and I need my sleep."   
  
"That is such a load of bull."   
  
"Just go get it please, it's starting to give me a head ache."   
  
"Fine, I can't stand that pathetic puppy dog voice! And that Pharaoh thinks it's bad with Yugi's puppy eyes, the voice is worse." there was a flash and Bakura stood next to the bed   
  
"If it's a prank I'm going to kill them, then you for waking me up." He left and Ryou followed him. He watched from the doorway as Bakura unlocked it. The door swung open and a...girl fell right into bakura. HE stepped back in surprise letting her fall to the floor. Ryou gave her a quick look; she was almost his twin, snow-white hair, pale complexion, thin, the only difference was her eyes. They were almost the color of Bakura's, except a dark, dark blue, but as he watched they turned a light sparkling blue. Her features were hard, like bakura, not soft and gentle like his own. The girl got on her hands and knees, getting ready to rise but Bakura put a strong hand on her shaking shoulders, preventing her from rising.   
  
"Who the HELL are you?"   
  
"That's not important, please, I need your help." She was practically begging, no fix that, she was begging with all that was in her.   
  
"With what?"   
  
"There are some people trying to find me and I can't let them," she was gasping and her features were twisted as if she were in pain.   
  
"Tell me..." she lunged at him and grabbed his hand. He jumped back in surprise as she hissed   
  
"I will tell you everything! Just let me stay, there's no time to explain it all right now." he tried to shake her off but she clung on   
  
"Ok! Ok! You can stay! Just close the door and get off of me." she began to cry as she let go and closed the door. She glanced behind him to the younger version of the man in front of her.   
  
"Who is that? Is he your brother?" Bakura looked behind him and saw Ryou.   
  
"Have you been there the whole time hikari?" Ryou nodded. "Well," Bakura muttered, "Since it looks like I'm not getting back to sleep let's go into the living room and sort all this out." Both young girl and boy followed him to the couch. Both Ryou and Bakura took the couch but the girl took a chair. "So," she looked up at him.   
  
"So," he rolled his eyes.   
  
"This is not getting very far." The girl shook her head "So, can I know any thing about yourself?" She shook her head. "Ok, can you tell me your name at least." She shook her head again. Bakura sighed, he was plainly irritated. "Well, I'm glad you're so open to the one who saved you from Ra knows what." She shot him a dirty look. "So, why did you show up at my..." Ryou nudged him "Fine, our house at 2 in the morning?" she shivered.   
  
"I can't tell you."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Because if I did, you'd turn me in."   
  
"Listen, if you stay at my house I need to know why you're running,"   
  
"And if I don't tell you?"   
  
"You know where the door is."   
  
"Ok, well," she took a shaking breath "I, I killed some one." Ryou's jaw dropped.   
  
"You what!"   
  
"I killed some one."   
  
"You need to..."   
  
"No!" she interrupted him, grabbing poor terrified Bakura by his shoulders. "It's not what it sounds like, you see, I have this problem."   
  
"What! That you like to kill people!"   
  
"No, and if I tell you you'll call me crazy."   
  
"A little late for that."   
  
"Do you want to know what's wrong with me or not!"   
  
"Alright, just sit down." she sat.   
  
"Ok, my yami..." Ryou interrupted.   
  
"You have a yami!" Bakura shushed him.   
  
"My yami gained to much power, because of a curse put on me and she's evil, pure evil."   
  
"What does your yami having a lot of power have to do with this?"  
  
"She can take over and I can't do a thing about it, most people have a slight choice, they're yam's will listen and they aren't that bad, mine will not listen and she is that bad, she killed him, not me."  
  
"That's really odd."  
  
"I know, and I can't help it."  
  
"Ok...now that you have told us this, can you tell us your name?" she smiled.  
  
"My name is Asami Bakura." Ryou fell off the couch.   
  
"Hikari! What's wrong?" He looked scared as he answered.   
  
"You.." he pointed at the girl "you are my sister"   
  
A/N: Mwahahahaa! Beautiful cliffy! I might write more if I get at least 3 reviews, and if not I'll wait just a little longer, then I'm going to send this story spinning into siber space, so if you like it review and make me feel better about myself. I love anyone who reviews Thanks!   
  
Ttfn   
  
Katia 


	3. Sister?

Sister?   
  
A/N: I'm back, well, you asked for the next chapter...actually, I don't know if you did because I posted these right in a row so I'll just assume that you want it. So, I believe that I've forgotten to introduce my muse Bakura, come on Kura-chan, wave!   
  
Bakura: no, I refuse to be made a puppet   
  
You're my muse! Obey me!   
  
Bakura: hi *waves...very slowly*   
  
Good enough for now, well, here's chapter 2, hope you like   
  
"Sister?" Bakura looked a little shocked and a little worried. "are you sure you're ok Ryou?"   
  
"Yes, I'm fine, but she is my sister." Both boys turned to stare at the girl. Her eyes were fixed on his face and she was nodding slowly. Bakura had a look on his face that clearly told both that he thought Ryou had lost his mind.  
  
"No, he hasn't gone crazy, he is my brother," she stared some more, seeming to shocked to move.  
  
"Ryou, why didn't you tell me that you had a sister, I'm your yami, I should know,"  
  
"I.. I kind of forgot." he looked apologetically at her. She smiled reassuringly and nodded.  
  
"It's alright Ryou," She said the name slowly, as if she were testing it on her tongue.   
  
"She left home when I was only about 2, I barely remember," Bakura turned to stare at her.  
  
"You left? Why?" her lips tightened and she shook her head.  
  
"Not now, I hate to ask, but I. Could we save this till tomorrow, I'm so tired right now that I could collapse," both nodded and they sat in silence. Then Ryou got up, stood in front of her and looked up at her with questioning eyes. She, using some forgotten sisterly bond knew what he wanted and extended her arms. He climbed up onto her lap and she wrapped her arms around him. He rested his head on her shoulder and she leaned back into her chair.  
  
Bakura sat silently watching the pair. They fit together, the two heads of white hair tangled together and he watched her eyes close and her head droop forward. Smiling he walked over and easily lifted the pair up and carried them to the spare room where he laid them down next to each other. Asami gave a happy sigh in her sleep and he knew that she would sleep peacefully tonight, perhaps for the first time in quite a while.  
  
A/N: cute! So Bakura can be nice  
  
Bakura: hmph  
  
Never mind, well, I should have chap 3 up soon, if it's not already up. You see, I have a good friend, Sozuki editing and posting these for me, so it all depends on when she posts them. So, enjoy, and review!  
  
Ttfn   
  
Katia 


	4. Truth Can Hurt

Truth can hurt   
  
A/N: Hey! You're still reading!...I feel so loved!   
  
Yami K: that doesn't happen very often does it?  
  
Do you have to ruin my moods? * Pouts *   
  
Yami K: that's what I'm here for   
  
Well, for once I'm going to ignore you and start the fic   
  
Yami K: shouldn't you be doing your science?   
  
Shhhh!   
  
Yami K: fine, but, shouldn't you be doing the disclaimer?  
  
Noooooo! That is an evil line of writing that can burn in H**%   
  
Yami K: well, if you're going to talk like that then I'll do it Katia doesn't own anything, and I mean anything except a hairbrush and Asami   
  
* Whispers * if I annoy her I can get her to do this, mwahahaha!   
  
Yami K: what?  
  
* Innocently * nothing   
  
Yami K: right, anyway, she only owns those 2 things.. .. only!   
  
You forgot Vanilla coke!   
  
Yami K: no. You don't own that, you just get high on it   
  
True   
  
Yami K: start the fic!   
  
Ok, read it and please review!   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Bakura sat in the kitchen chugging cup after cup of black coffee. That had to have been the strangest night of his life. He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't gone up there and found the strange girl and Ryou asleep there. She was very kind, he could tell but still something about her troubled him. Maybe it was her Yami problem. He knew that this was very serious because she was right; most Yami's loved their Hikari's and would never do something that wasn't for their own good, or at least not like that. He would have to see what happened; he wondered how dangerous she really was.   
  
At about eleven Ryou came skipping down the stairs.   
  
"Am I dreaming or is she really here?" Bakura shook his head   
  
"No, you're not dreaming," Ryou sat down and took a chug from the coffee pot.   
  
"So, what do you think about her?" he was almost bouncing with excitement.  
  
  
  
"I won't lie to you, she sort of worries me." Ryou nodded,   
  
"I know what you mean." Bakura took the coffee pot back and drained it. They sat around talking until about 1.   
  
"Do you think she's still alive?" Ryou asked with a little worry in his voice.   
  
"Yah...I think so, maybe,"   
  
"I'm going to check on her." just then a soft voice came from behind him.   
  
"No need to check." and in walked Asami. Her white hair was brushed and tied back, her light blue eyes sparkled and she was wearing different clothes. "Bakura, I hope you don't mind, I used a pair of your pants and one of your shirts, I'm sorry but I needed to get into something clean" her eyes drifted as if she were watching something a million miles away.   
  
"That's fine, they don't even fit me any more." she sat down at the table and looked around her.   
  
"What is that door over there?" she asked Ryou.   
  
"Oh, this house is a duplex, that's our neighbors door"   
  
"Cool." she brushed a white strand out of her face. "What's he like, what's his name and all that jazz?" Bakura started to answer but Ryou cut him off with a look.   
  
"His name, and his Hikari's name are yami and Yugi."   
  
"Which one's yami?" there was a pounding on the door. Bakura looked at her.  
  
  
  
"That, is probably Yami, do me a favor and answer that?" she nodded got up and opened the outside door in the hallway. She found herself face to face with a tall tan multi color haired unhappy boy.   
  
"Bakura you baka! I told you that if you did that again I'd murder you! I'm going to ki..."   
  
He looked at her.   
  
"You're not Bakura, are you?"   
  
She smiled and shook her head.   
  
"Nope,"  
  
Yami blushed and was saved by Bakura coming into the hall. "Bakura!" Bakura just smiled. "Asami, this one's Yami, and Yugi shouldn't be far..." A smaller sweeter version of the man came collapsing in.   
  
"Yami, do you...have...to...run so.....fast, where's Bakura?"   
  
"Right here."  
  
"Has Yami tried to kill you yet?"   
  
"No, but he almost killed Ryou's sister," Yugi stared and then looked to the right of bakura to see almost his exact twin, except for the eyes which were light blue.   
  
"Ryou has a sister? I didn't know that, you could've told me Ryou," Ryou smiled   
  
"I didn't find out until last night Yugi."   
  
"Well," Asami said, a little embarrassed for Yami who just stood there "Should we all go and sit down?" they nodded and as yami passed her he leaned close.   
  
"Nice cover, thanks." she just smiled and followed him. She sat and observed the group as they talked about matters, which were none of her business.   
  
"Asami?" Ryou glanced at her "You're awfully quiet." A smile flicked across her face.   
  
"Thank Ra you don't know me well enough to turn that into an insult, no, I'm just eves dropping on your conversation." They all chuckled and yami hardest of all.   
  
"So, why don't you tell me why you left and what you've been doing for the last ten years." Ryou leaned back.   
  
"Well, I left because...well, I had the same problem, I was afraid and my parents...sorry, our parents didn't want me doing anything to their little angel, so I left,"   
  
"So, you must've been about what, 8?" Yami asked, leaning forward.   
  
"Yes" (a/n, let's say the Hikari's are about 11and just for my purpose, the Yami's are 18 and if that's to big of a stretch for you.well.o well)   
  
"So, what did you do over that time?" Yugi asked, getting as interested as Yami.   
  
"Mainly tried to keep to my self, I was to scared of my yami to be close to anybody, so I just sort of lived trying to stay away from authorities because I knew that no foster parent could deal with me. Finally about a year ago I moved to this village about a mile from here. I fell in love with a boy who lived there. We were perfect for each other," all of a sudden her voice broke and she had to stop and collect herself, "we were so grate together, we could've been together forever, he knew me and excepted the danger, it could've lasted, except for my damn Yami." tears glittered in her eyes and she didn't brush them away "we fought, I got pissed off and.and I killed him her voice came to this low end and stayed there, cracking and holding in the sobs. "it could've been perfect, I could've." all of a sudden her eyes went wide, her face got pale and she doubled up like she was going to be sick.   
  
"Asami!" Yami jumped to her side with Ryou and Bakura behind him she stared at them "Asami?" she caught Bakura's eye and then jumped out of her chair, knocking it to the floor and ran up the stairs as fast as she could.   
  
"What's wrong with her, and what was she saying about her yami?" asked Yugi. Ryou explained   
  
"Her yami's pure evil and I have no idea what's wrong with her, I'm going to check" he got up but Bakura put a restraining hand on his Hikari's shoulder.  
  
"No, you're not going up there"  
  
"Why not," Ryou whined. "She's my sister, if something's wrong I need to see what it is,"  
  
"Because, if yami saw what I did I know what's going on," yami nodded  
  
"What did you see?" Yugi asked  
  
"Her eyes turned dark blue,"  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means that her yami just took over"  
  
A/N: Mwahahahaha, beautiful cliffy, you'll have to wait until chapter 4 to find out anything.  
  
Bakura: you're so cruel  
  
Well, I'm the author, you're the muse, I can be as cruel as I want.  
  
Bakura: fine, don't let me get in the way of your power streak  
  
Excuse me! Who's trying to take over the world here?  
  
Bakura: um. Point taken  
  
I thought so, anyway, please review, I could really use some encouragement to get chapter 4 up, well, and review and if it's going well I should have the next chapter up within a few days. Enjoy the wait   
  
And make sure to thank the editor!...thank you  
  
Ttfn  
  
Katia 


	5. Reality Strikes

Reality strikes  
  
A/N: well, chap 4, I hope you all like this so far, and if you're a little bored I can promise you that it'll probably get better from here. Oh, and I found out that Ryou actually did have a sister, but she died, well, as much as I would love to be accurate, it would kind of ruin the entire point of this story, so my apologies. Well, it's getting a little late, so I think I'll scoot and let you read on!  
  
Note: a huge thank you to Yugiohluver for reviewing! Thanks for reviewing! And a thank you to S.A Bonasi for reviewing and giving me a lot of advice, go read her fics! And now that I'm done ranting you can go and read the rest of this one.  
  
Yami and Bakura burst out of the kitchen, up the stairs with the two younger ones following unnoticed. Bakura pounded on the door  
  
"Asami!" no answer. They crashed the door open to find her curled in a tight ball on the ground. Her eyes were closed and her face twisted with pain  
  
"Asami!" yami shouted, springing at her  
  
"get out!" she shrieked. Her cry was like a hunted animal.  
  
"but..."  
  
"get out now!" she buried her head and screamed. The shriek rang through the house days later. Then she unfolded and lay on the ground, screaming and thrashing  
  
"we better keep her in here." Bakura said as she lay jerking on the floor.  
  
"oh yah!" yami screamed as she jumped up, heading for the door and the two little boys. They each grabbed an arm and held on for dear life. She thrashed, scratched, fought and bit at them. Her screams echoed there. She looked like a wild animal, sweating with wide mad eyes. She shrieked, screamed and cried. They held onto her, not willing to let her ggo.  
  
After about five minutes of hell the shrieks turned to wails of pain, then went to sobs, then to unconsciousness. The room was frozen like that. Ryou and Yugi standing frozen in the doorway, Yami and Bakura in the middle of the room supporting the unconscious girl. Finally the spell was broken. She twitched and her eyes flickered open. They lowered her to the floor whare she crouched on her hands and knees, vomiting and panting for air. Yami looked at Bakura who looked at Asami.  
  
"are you ok?" Ryou asked timidly from the corner. She nodded  
  
"can we get you anything?" Yami asked  
  
"coffee." she rasped. Yami looked at the two younger boys and they went downstairs to make the coffee. Asami tried to get up but fell back to the carpet. Bakura slipped out to go answer a call from the boys and it was just the two of them.  
  
"do you need some help?" she smiled weakly at him  
  
"that'd be nice." but instead of pulling her to her feet, he picked her right up off the floor and carried her down the steps.  
  
"well," she whispered "I wasn't expecting that,"  
  
"neither was I." he said, depositing her on a chair and pooring her a cup of coffee. She drained it quickly and leaned back, staring up at Ryou and Bakura who stared at her  
  
"well," she laughed "now that you've seen the more pure evil side of me, do you still want me to stay, I could've killed any of you, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to any of you." they all just laughed at her  
  
"there's no way you're leaving now sami," Ryou chirped, walking around and plopping himself in her lap. She stroked his hair.  
  
"I haven't been called sami for years, ok, I'll stay, but only promise me one thing, if you ever see that happen again you'll lock me up, and if my eyes change even in the slightest, get me away from people, that means that it won't be long before I go into total freak out mode, and then I'm really dangerous." she leaned back and closed her eyes.  
  
"I have a question." yugi said, leaning against yami on the couch  
  
"what's that?" Asami mumbled  
  
"well, you sounded like you were in pain, I thought you were pure evil and that you'd just try and kill us, or something like that"  
  
"well, luckily for you, I still had a little bit of sanity..." Bakura laughed  
  
"I beg to differ,"  
  
"shut up," she smacked his shoulder affectionately, "if I'd lost it all I probably would've killed you, you see, the reason my yami comes out is that she has to much stored up energy, when I let my mental block down and she comes out, if I can keep part of my mind I can hold back a little, but this is unimaginably painful because there is so much energy that it feels like my insides are being torn apart, that's the problem, sometimes I'd rather loose it completely thatn deal with that," she shivered and got up, "if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep for a while, I really need it, you cannot imagine how much that takes out of you."  
  
yami picked her up and dropped her on the couch, "we'll go over to Yugi's and my side of the house for a little while, sleep well." they all left.  
  
"sleep well," bakura mocked as they sat in yami's kitchen.  
  
"shut up"  
  
"admit, you like Ryou's sister, my sister for that matter,"  
  
"where in your unright mind did you come up with that," bakura just smirked  
  
"it's the most obvious thing in the world farrow, she's pretty, smart, and single, you're ugly, stupid and single," Ryou looked horrified  
  
"Bakura! that's mean!"  
  
"well, it's true,"  
  
"yes, I see the family resemblance, not," yami sneered playfully "she's pretty, sweet, caring and you...well" Yugi punched him  
  
"stop bickering, the bare fact is that yami likes the pretty, smart and crazy Asami,"  
  
"trator, you're supposed to support me" yami grumbled  
  
"yah, and pigs fly," Yugi teased  
  
"you have been hanging out with Bakura WAY to much,"  
  
"if only he WOULD turn out like me," said Bakura, "perfect in every way," Ryou snorted and tried to hide his laughter.  
  
"shut up and go do something else." The boys left the kitchen and yami, who was thinking, did he really have feelings for her, or was he just the friend in need, could he be in love? No, he had only know her for about an hour. What was wrong with him! He couldn't be in love. People just didn't fall in love because they carried a nutcase down the stairs after almost being murdered, stuff like that just didn't happen, especially not to him. No, he wasn't in love, or was he, could it be possible? No, not possible at all... or was it?  
  
A/n: ooooh! Is Yami in love? This is sort of depressing, I want him and one of my own chars is taking him!...well, I do...um *sweat drops* yah, it's the coke, always does that to me, well, review! As usual, I will post the next chapter as soon as I get one review telling me to continue this. So, again, review! And you know the drill, all flames will be givebn to Bakura, and you don't want that.  
  
Bakura: ooooooh, shiney and firey and pretty! *pats a new flame thrower*  
  
Uh...yah, so PLEASE don't give him flame thrower food *gets on her knees* pretty pretty please? Let me tell you something, he's not quite right in the head, and when you give him fire it makes it worse, so if you missed my point, don't flame! There, I think I made my point. the next chappy will be up soon, review pretty pretty please? Everyone who reviews gets a bakura plushy!  
  
thanks  
  
TTFN  
  
Katia 


End file.
